


Becoming Mrs Scamander

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9024994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt and reader, wedding day, pure fluff. It does get a little bit saucy towards the end.





	

Hi there! If it's okay with you, can you make a one shot about newt and reader's wedding? Before, during and after? I apologize if it's too much to ask but it would be wonderful if you did :) thanks a bunch!

I’ve been super excited to write this, I did some research into 1920’s fashion and wedding and what have you so I’m hoping that it’s time accurate. it gets a little bit saucy towards the end, but not too much.

 

“it’s just for one night, sweetheart ’ you soothed as you pushed the curly mess of hair out of newts eyes. He enveloped you into a cuddle burying his face into the crook of your neck, so your parents wouldn’t be able to hear what he was saying, from where they were sitting in the plush living room ‘I know but the bed will be so cold and empty without you’ you giggled slightly, he placed a quick kiss to your shoulder before he straightened to his full height, you were pleased that you had decided to wear higher heels tomorrow, the height difference was a little ridiculous.

Your parents said their goodbyes and you got one last quick kiss as miss y/l/n.

'come on dear, I'll run you a bath and do your hair' your mother ushered you into the familiar bathroom, and turned the taps on the claw foot bath, adding a dash of lavender, to help you sleep. You chatted as you waited for the large bath to fill, 'i couldn't be more happy for you my lovely girl, I've been hoping that this day would come ever since you met newt, all those years ago, on the train. you're so good for each other, and the way he looks at you, like you mean more to him than all of the treasures in the world' Your mother admired, causing your cheeks to flush slightly. you had often joked that your mum should be dating newt, for how much she gushed about him. With the bath now filled, your mother left you in peace. You striped down and tested the water, it was perfect, you slid into the warm water, bubbles up to your chin. You sighed utterly content, and allowed your mind wander to the first time you had met your future husband. ~ Utter panic ran rampant around your stomach, how could you have lost your cat already? You had been on the Hogwarts Express for all of thirty minutes, and he had wandered off. You peered in every compartment window, your heart would lift with every cat that you saw but would soon plummet once more, when you realised that it wasn't your ball of smokey grey fluff. You were beginning to lose hope, he wouldn't jump out of one of the windows would he? Could he? You were running out of compartments to check. you reached the door third from the end and looked forlornly through the glass. A boy sat, maybe a year or so older than you, with a pile of grey fluff on his lap, ‘excuse me, is that your cat?’ your voice small and a little dejected, the boy looked slightly startled by your presence, ‘no, no he just jumped onto my lap, I’m hoping that somebody will come to collect him, it would be awful if he lost his friend so early’ you smiled at the boy as you encouraged the cat to look up, so you could make sure that he was yours.

You let out a sigh of relief, ‘oh thank goodness, thank you so much for looking after him, it was very kind, I hope he hasn’t shed too much on your robes’ you rambled as the boy’s freckled face flushed a little pink, and you scooped up your cat from his knee.

“it was no trouble, really, he’s lovely and I’m usually covered in animal hair anyway, so I really wouldn’t worry too much about it’ he said with a lopsided smile.

 

~

You pulled yourself out of the welcoming bath and wrapped yourself in a large white fluffy towel, a fond smile on your face, from the happy memories, as you pulled your pyjamas on.

You padded into the living room and plopped yourself down in front of your mothers feet. She gently ran her fingers through your damp hair, and began wrapping sections up in rags and pinning them place. “do you remember me doing this when you were a little girl? We would end up on the other side of room because you thought I was pulling your hair.’ She said with a chuckle, you smirked and rolled your eyes ever so slightly.

The three of you chatted, as you sat at your mothers feet as you had so many times before.

Once your hair was securely pinned in place, your mother shepherded you to bed, insisting that you had a big day ahead of you and you should get some beauty sleep.

When you reached your bed, on your pillow lay a primrose, bluebell and a carnation along with a note that read in Newts spidery handwriting ‘I can’t wait to marry you, all my heart newt’ your heart fluttered, you held the beautiful flowers to your nose. Your eyes watered, you couldn’t quite believe how lucky you were to have newt, as you sniffled you placed the lovely flowers in the little vase that held the baby’s breath that would be wound into your hair tomorrow.

You crawled into bed and snuggled into your blankets, after some excited tossing and turning, you settled down and drifted off to sleep.

~

You grasped your fathers arm, as he lead you down the aisle towards newt, who looked fetching as ever, his smile grew even wider as you approached him. Your father clasped yours and newts hands together, he placed a kiss on your cheek and gave newt a smile, ‘you look after her now, I wouldn’t let her go for anyone less worthy’ his voice cracked, newt nodded, utterly serious. Your father gave you a watery smile filled with love, before he took his seat next to your mother.

You turned to newt, still hand in hand, ‘you are breath taking my darling’ you blushed behind your lace vale as the vicar began to speak.

It all seemed to go by in a blur, before you knew it, you were saying I do, picket standing proudly on newts shoulder, handing him your simple gold wedding band. He slipped it onto your finger, a giddy smile on his handsome face.

With the blessing of the vicar he flipped your vale of lace, he took a steadying breath, as he looked down at you. He gently tilted your head back ever so slightly, and placed a gentle kiss to your lips. You both broke out into goofy grins, as you pressed your foreheads together, as your friends and family cheered.

~

Newt found your hand under the table, where it was resting on your lap, ‘first dance love’ your face paled slightly, you had been dreading this. Dancing with newt in your living room was all well and good, but in front of people. The thought alone made you feel queasy.

Newt sensing your unease leant into you, ‘give your mum your shoes’ he murmured ‘pardon?’ you were utterly bewildered, why would you need to give your shoes to your mum? Newt guided you to the dance floor, and gestured to your mother, still completely befuddled, you took off your shoes, your feet breathing a sigh of relief, and handed them to your mum, giving her a puzzled look. You shuffled back to newt, painfully aware of all of the sets of eyes on you. Newt took your waist, your heart thumping in your ears, before he picked you up and placed you back down on his feet. You looked down and back up at your husbands face, brow furrowed, he only smiled in reply, as he began to dance with you.

You moved your hand from his shoulder to cup his slightly stubbled jaw, he leaned in to your touch and placed a quick kiss to your palm.

You rested your head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, as he rested his chin on the top of your head. You simply swayed, revelling in the moment of peace.

~

Finally newt managed to steal you away, you had said most of your goodbyes and thank yous. with just a hand full of stragglers, newt intertwined his fingers with yours and placed a kiss to the back of your hand. He lead you out of the reception hall and back into the house, you were followed with a wolf whistle, which newt elected to ignore.

You made it to your room, hands intertwined. Newt pushed the door open and locked it quietly behind you. He ran his large hands up your sides, ‘are you alright, Mrs Scamander?’ a broad smile spread across your face, placing your hands on his shoulders, ‘l have never been happier, Mr Scamander’, newt cupped your cheek, and brought his lips to yours, in a warm deep kiss. You knotted your fingers into his chestnut curls, he moaned into the kiss, as he grasped at your waist.

Newt turned you, so that you stood with your back to him, he ever so gently undid every fiddley satin button up the back of your beautiful dress, making sure to kiss every inch of newly exposed skin. He was on one knee by the time he reached the last button, he could see the tops of your ivory silky undergarments through the shear slip that you wore. With a calming breath he turned you around to face him, he looked up at you as you helped him back to his feet, you kissed each of his fingers before unbuttoning his waistcoat and sliding it off of his shoulders. You placed kisses at the base of his throat, where he had undone his bowtie and top button.

Newt slipped the silky dress down your body and it pooled at your feet, you stepped out of it as newt lead you to the bed, he lay you down gently on the soft sheets.

You fiddled with the buttons of newts shirt with shaking hands, you managed to undo them and pushed the shirt off of his freckled back.

Newt gohsted his slender fingers along the underside of your leg, bending it when he reached your knee, placing barely there kisses as he went. You sighed in utter bliss at the affection he was lavishing you with. He hummed at your response to his actions, a slightly smug smirk on his lips, as he looked at you with hungry eyes.

 

 **Bluebell** \- _constancy and everlasting love_

 **Carnation** \- _betrothal, love and fertility_

 **Primrose** \- _first love_

_Have a great day and be safe_

 

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

 


End file.
